Rückkehr des Meisterdiebs 1412
by Hallia
Summary: Ran begleitet die Detective Boys zu einer Show, als sie auf die Bühne gebeten wird, um einen perlweißen Brief entgegen zu nehmen. Der Verfasser des Briefes ist kein geringerer als Kaito Kid! Die Suche nach ihm beginnt...


Hallo ihr Lieben!

Also hier ist meine erste FF überhaupt, die ich vor 2 (oder 3?) Jahren geschrieben hab, als ich noch ein riesiger DC-Fan war.

Ich hab sie aus den Tiefen meines PCs herausgekramt und hab mir gedacht, sie online zu stellen!

Durch das Alter der Story ist auch der Stand der Dinge etwas veraltet, aber lest sie euch durch, wenns euch interessiert...

Da die story fertig ist (6 Teile), wird es regelmäßig Updates geben.

Würde mich im Übrigen auch über Reviews freuen

Rückkehr des Meisterdiebs 1412

Schallende Schritte ertönten im Morgengrauen.

Es war noch so früh und außerdem neblig, dass man in den Straßen von Tokyo kaum ein Auto sah noch hörte. Die Schritte wurden hastiger,...schneller... jemand rannte! Die Person rannte auf ein großes Haus zu. Vor der Haustür dann das gleiche Problem, wie immer: wie komme ich nur zur Klingel hoch ?.

Die kleine Person hatte schließlich eine Idee:

die Person hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür, so laut, dass man sich vorstellen konnte, dass ganz Tokyo dieses Hämmern hören könnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und zum Vorschein kam eine etwas ältere, mollige Person.

„Ah, guten Morgen Shinichi! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du gleich kommen würdest, nachdem ich dich heute Morgen angerufen habe!", sagte die Person, die an der Tür stand.

„Heute Morgen?", erwiderte die kleine Person beeindruckt und spöttisch zugleich. „Sie haben mich aus meinen Tiefschlaf geweckt, Prof. Agasa und außerdem haben Sie gesagt, dass es wichtig sei und deshalb bin ich gleich gekommen."

„Ja, das stimmt, es ist ziemlich wichtig."

„Um was geht es?", drängelte die kleine Person hastig.

„Komm erstmal rein und setz dich!", sagte die andere Person.

Im Haus angekommen setzten sich beide hin.

„Dann will ich dich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, Shinichi!", sagte die ältere Person.

„Ich habe das Gegenmittel für dich gemacht! Es ist hier.", sagte die Person wieder und zog eine kleine Flasche mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit hervor. „Tatsächlich?", fragte die kleine Person freudig.

„Kann ich es einnehmen?"

„Ja, du kannst. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es schmeckt, aber es müsste die gewollte Wirkung haben.", sagte der ältere Mann.

Schon nahm sich der kleine Junge die Flasche und trank daraus. Vor Schmerzen war sein ganzes Gesicht blass geworden, aber er würgte noch hinaus:

„Ich hoffe diese Schmerzen bedeuten Gutes?"

„Ist anzunehmen!", sagte der alte Mann und betrachtete die kleine Person, die nun zu einem jungen Mann geworden war.

Eine Stunde später in dem Haus, aus dem der kleine Junge kam.

„Wo ist dieser Frechdachs schon wieder?", fragte eine wütende Mädchenstimmen, die Ran Mori gehörte, die Tochter von dem Meisterdetektiv Kogoro Mori. „Vielleicht ist dieser Lümmel schon losgelaufen, um sich vor der Schule mit seinen Freunden zu treffen?", sagte der gähnende Detektiv.

„Glaub ich kaum! Seine Schulsachen sind noch hier.", sagte Ran mit besorgter Miene.

Darauf antwortete Kogoro: „Lass ihn doch, Mausebein. Er wird schon wissen, was richtig für ihn ist, immerhin war das früher bei mir genauso... Schule schwänzen macht Spaß. Aber du solltest besser zur Schule gehen, bevor du den Unterrichtsanfang verpasst!"

„Aber..."

„Nicht aber, sondern OK, Paps! Und noch viel Spaß in der Schule!", sagte Kogoro winkend Ran hinterher, nachdem er sie zur Tür rausgeschubst hat.

Mit dem Blick auf den Boden und immer noch besorgter Miene, ging Ran die Treppe runter und bog dann in Richtung Schule ab.

Ganz in den Gedanken versunken, hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich:

„Guten Morgen Ran! Du siehst besorgt aus, was ist los?"

Schlagartig drehte sie sich um und sah denjenigen, den sie in den letzten Monaten am meisten vermisst hatte:

Shinichi Kudo!

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und aus der besorgten Miene, wurde ein breites, freudiges Lächeln.

„Shinichi!", rief sie voller Freude und umarmte ihn.

„Endlich bist du wieder da!", sagte sie immer noch überglücklich in seinen Armen.

„Ja, endlich. Ich habe solange auf diesen Tag gewartet, Ran.", entgegnete Shinichi genauso glücklich.

„Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder solange weggehst!", sagte Ran, die gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu weinen."

„Ich verspreche es dir! Nun lass uns zur Schule gehen und sag mir warum du so besorgt aussahst.", sagte Shinichi.

Ran ließ ihn los, sie gingen zur Schule und Ran erzählte Shinichi, wie sehr sie sich Sorgen um Conan macht.

In der Schule angekommen trafen sie auf Sonoko, die gleich sagte:

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei!"

Dann wendete sie sich zu Shinichi und sagte:

„Sag bloß, du bist wieder da und verspürst Lust in die Schule zu kommen?"

Ohne ihr zu antworten ging Shinichi ins Schulgebäude. Aber plötzlich sah er alles nur noch verschwommen, bis...oh Gott!

Er sah gar nichts mehr! Er rieb sich die Augen.

Jetzt sah er alles wieder verschwommen. Und abermals rieb er sich die Augen. Jetzt sah er erst was geschehen ist.

Er saß in seinem Bett!

Er sah, wie der Wind durch das Fenster sauste und die Gardinen dazu brachte, wegzuwirbeln, aber es ging nicht, weil sie an der Gardinenstange befestigt waren. Er war tatsächlich in seinem Zimmer...er war wieder Conan!

Es muss ein Traum gewesen sein! (Conan: Wäre ja zu schön gewesen, um war zu sein. Erst zaubert Prof. Agasa das Gegenmittel hervor,

Ran kann ihr Glück gar nicht fassen, dass ich wieder da bin als Shinichi und Sonoko ist freundlich zu mir!

Ran hätte als erstes mir eine geknallt, weil ich ja solange weggewesen bin ohne ihr vorher Bescheid zu sagen, dass ich gehe.

Sonoko hätte wieder über mich hergezogen und die nächsten Tage über mich gespottet und mich zum Deppen gemacht! Naja, die Realität hat mich mal wieder eingeholt!)

Dann klopfte jemand an die Zimmertür und Ran kam ins Zimmer, nachdem ich mit ´ja´ geantwortet habe.

„Aufstehen Conan! Beeil dich, damit wir keine Zeit verplempern. Wir müssen zur Schule!", sagte Ran und ging aus dem Zimmer, nachdem sie das Fenster zugemacht hatte.

„Jaja, ich komm ja schon!", sagte Conan (wie jeden Morgen).

Während Conan noch belustigt über seinen Traum nachdachte, lief er zur Tür und ging ungeahnt in einen neuen abenteuerlichen Tag!

Fortsetzung folgt...

So, dass wars erstmal.

Mal sehen, wann der nächste Teil kommt…


End file.
